Where Will You Go?
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Jaina is graduating. There are a lot of emotions running wild, and for no one more than Han. Chapter 4 concludes. Thanks to 2Old4This2 for her excellent beta. :)
1. Chapter 1

WHERE WILL YOU GO?

Chapter 1

Leia had observed that during the flight to Carida, Han had been unusually quiet. It didn't surprise her; they were on their way to attend Jaina's graduation from the Naval Academy. It had been the Imperial Academy when Han had graduated more than three decades ago. Leia was certain that the upcoming event was fraught with emotion for her husband. He hadn't even exchanged barbs with Chewie on the trip, and that was normally a travel staple.

The _Falcon_ was crammed with passengers-Han and Leia's three sons, Jacen's wife Tenel Ka and their infant daughter Allana; Luke and Mara with their son Ben, Lando, Artoo and Threepio, who all of whom were considered family, and Brendahl, who'd served as the kids' nanny for many years. She was still in their employ, as Jarik was only ten, but her rheumatoid arthritis had worsened no matter what treatment they tried. It would not be long before she had to retire. She still played sabacc, but off-world tournament play was now too demanding for her.

At the moment, Chewie was playing with Jarik and Ben, and Luke was in the copilot's seat. Luke knew that Han was in turmoil, but past experience had told him to let it go; Han would speak if and when he chose to. Luke was proud of his niece's accomplishments, both in the Force and as a military pilot. He was excited to see her graduate.

Leia and Mara were seated at the holotable in the galley, sipping Asteria waters and chatting amiably.

"Han's really taking this hard," Mara commented.

"Remember, this is where he graduated from the Imperial Academy. I think he's very proud of Jaina-I know he is-but he's worried about what happens to her now. And to be honest, so am I," Leia said soberly. "There's been a lot of unrest on some worlds." The troubles varied in scale and depth, but they shared an undercurrent of economic woes. For some worlds, it had been an intractable problem since before the New Republic had been established; for some of the more wealthy worlds, it was a rude shock. There was a loss of confidence in the GFFA to varying degrees. Leia was no longer in government service, preferring to grow the next generations of diplomats, but she'd gone on some missions as a consultant. She was not as optimistic about the future as she'd once been. Many of those who'd formed the galactic government were retired or dead, and there were power grabs all over the place.

"You probably know that I was raised by the Emperor," Mara said quietly.

Leia was well aware of it, and it had initially made her suspicious of Luke's choice for a love interest. That Mara had been sent to kill her twin brother might have had something to do with it. But that was in the past. How she viewed Mara now was as a family member, a loving aunt and caring mother, a wonderful wife to her twin brother. She was an outstanding teacher and the Force was extremely strong in her.

"I was the Emperor's Hand," she added, even more quietly. Leia simply nodded. It was still extraordinarily painful for her to talk about. She'd been fond of Palpatine. But as time went by, she'd become increasingly fond of Luke and had fallen in love with him, she began to see the Rebellion with and the New Republic with different eyes.

"I guess this is my roundabout way of saying that I fear an Imperial takeover."

"Their ranks are small, but we'd be stupid to ignore them," Leia agreed. "It's so easy for politicians to be corrupted, and while our goal was to have a system free of corruption, well, beings what they are, it's an uphill battle at times."

"I worry about Jaina," Mara said, giving voice to Leia's fears. "She's a strong Jedi, and an excellent pilot, but with all the unrest, I worry about what the future holds for her."

She had spoken the words Leia had dared not, especially when Han was in earshot.

Leia measured her words carefully. "It's not what I would have chosen for Jaina. But it wasn't my choice to make."

"I don't think Palpatine would have seen it that way," Mara said, a touch of sadness in her voice. "But I realized that it wasn't his choice. It was mine."

"Choices. Our lives are full of them," Leia agreed. "We only hope we make the best ones, and sometimes, it's pretty hard to know what those are. "My father made my choices for me for so long that it took a while for me to make one that I absolutely felt was the most important one I could make. And that was falling in love with Han Solo." A wide smile curved Leia's lips. "And at the time I didn't realize just how right that was." And the odd thing is, I think while he might have initially been upset or angry or at least surprised, I think he would have supported me. It's ironic. He raised me to be independent, but the first independence I really felt was when I realized I had to follow my heart."

"I came to the same conclusion about Luke. For the longest time, I felt the need to resist my heart. I felt love made one vulnerable."

"It does."

"Yes, that it does, and I'm still not totally comfortable at times with it," Mara said. "But now I can't imagine my life without him. Or without Ben. I never thought I was mother material, but once Ben was born, I was totally in love with him. I want him to do what he wants, but I have to admit that I want him to do something safe."

"Don't we all?" Leia agreed, and laughed. "But _our_ kids? Who are we kidding?"

01123581321345589144233377610987

The landing on Carida was smooth and easy. Han hadn't been there since he'd been cashiered, and despite the ease of touching down, his stomach was in knots. Luke had been respectfully quiet throughout the flight, which Han knew it wasn't easy for the loquacious younger man, and he appreciated it greatly. He'd buy Luke a drink later. Probably more than one drink, he mused. He, Han, was going to need plenty of intoxicants to get through the day.

He was proud of his only daughter. But the image of Daddy's Little Girl and Lieutenant Jaina Solo weren't meshing well.

It wasn't just the idea that his baby girl could die in combat. That was always a worry, especially at this point in time, when things had become destabilized. But he was most concerned about how his acerbic, quick-witted and daring daughter, who had a healthy mistrust of authority, would fare in the military. Jaina did not suffer fools gladly, and she was more than slightly outspoken when she came into contact with one. And in her estimation, there were plenty of fools to go around.

She was absolutely his daughter.

Today, she was graduating and fulfilling her dream. Han would congratulate her, and hug her, and pretend he was happy; as her father, he owed her that. But he'd never been, and was not now, happy that she'd chosen a military career. Jaina was well aware of that. But she knew her father had her back, no matter what.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Luke remembered when he'd joined the Rebel Forces. It was one had been of the proudest moments of his life. He could barely remember the kid he'd been on Tatooine. While living there, his greatest longing had been to attend the Imperial Academy and never see his home planet again.

Well, he'd gotten one of his wishes.

The other wish, well, he'd gotten something better. He smiled at the thought. He'd found his purpose in life. He'd fought for something better than himself, bigger than himself.

But the last thing Luke wished for his niece was that she end up embroiled in war. While Luke was grateful to be able to have contributed to something he still believed in, he knew the reality of war-lost sleep, lost friends, lost innocence. It had forced him to grow up quickly, something he'd needed, but he believed there were easier ways to do it.

Han wasn't always talkative, but when Luke had flown with him in the past, he'd traded barbs and jokes and cast aspersions each other's' sports teams. They'd kid each other about nearly everything and anything. People's initial reaction to Luke was that he was solemn, almost frightfully so, but Han knew that 'the kid,' as Han still referred to him, had a rollicking sense of humor.

Luke wished Han would share his concerns, but experience had taught him that that was not the way of Han Solo. They'd probably end up getting drunk later, but even when intoxicated, Han was not into self-revelation. His jokes were cruder, but that was about it. At least he'd (mostly) given up bar fights when he'd gotten together with Leia.

Luke wondered what it would be like for him if Ben chose a career in the military. His son hadn't shown any interest in going in that direction, but the boy was only six. A million things could happen along the way, and as Yoda had taught him long ago, 'always in motion, the future.'

01123581321345589144233377610987


	2. Chapter 2

WHERE WILL YOU GO?

Chapter 2

"She's asleep," Tenel Ka said softly as she set Allana on the bunk.

"Us kids, we always slept well here on the ship," Jacen said, smiling lovingly at his infant daughter. He was still terrified at the responsibilities of being a father at much too young an age, but he felt a love for Allana that amazed him.

"You're worried about Jaina," Tenel Ka said to him.

"Yeah." Jacen had inherited his father's terseness in emotional matters.

"She's a very strong woman," Tenel Ka told him. "She knows how to look after herself."

"I know. But she's got a big mouth," Jacen said, and gave his child's mother a smile that was a lot like his father's. "Gets her in trouble sometimes. It'll probably get her in trouble in the Navy."

"She got through training," Tenel Ka reminded him.

"Yeah. But what if she's got to fight? Things aren't good in a lot of places."

Tenel Ka looked down. "Which is why I have to return to Hapes when her graduation is over." Jacen knew she had to do it, but he wasn't happy about it.

"My sister irritates me. A lot, sometimes. But she's my twin, and I care about her, and I really don't want to see her go to war. My parents don't talk about the war very much, except about how they met and got together. They've got a lot of funny stories about that. But they don't talk very much about friends they had that died, my mom's planet getting blown up, things like that."

Tenel Ka nodded. "It's a horrible thing. I only hope that by returning to Hapes, I can keep bloodshed from occurring and start implementing a democratic government."

Neither spoke. Both knew they'd miss each other. Things had been rough for them, and Tenel Ka's absence wasn't going to make things easier.

"I could still go with you," Jacen said.

Tenel Ka shook her head vehemently. "No. You have your studies. You need to complete your veterinary studies and your Jedi training in the Living Force."

Jacen gave her a watery smile. "I don't know what's going to happen," he said, "but no matter what, I'm going to be happy for my sister today. She deserves that."

"Yes, she does."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Anakin was generally lively and talkative. His easygoing nature made him popular with nearly everyone he met. Jacen and Jaina would joke that Anakin never met a stranger. He was trying to be his normally engaging self, but he felt broody and uncomfortable. He was strong in the Force, and despite his rejection of being a Jedi Knight and instead studying to become an incredibly talented engineer, the Force visions were strong right now, and they disturbed him.

Sometimes his Force visions were clear; more often, they became clearer over time, but not always. He felt that his only sister was in no danger now, but that her chosen work was going to lead her in that direction. It was just enough to put a knot into his stomach.

He knew one thing: he didn't dare discuss it with either of his parents. Both were nervous about what lay beyond for Jaina. Nothing he could say would help them, so he was going to keep silent, congratulate his sister, and try to block her so that he and Jaina couldn't communicate via the Force.

Maybe he could talk to Uncle Luke or Aunt Mara later. Right now, Luke was keeping his silent, sullen father company in the cockpit, and his mother and aunt were chatting at the holotable. Jacen and Tenel Ka were with baby Allana, and Chewie was keeping Ben and Jarik highly entertained.

He felt like the odd person out, and that was rare for Anakin. He could fit in nearly everywhere. Today he was too old for Ben and Jarik, too young and too single to understand Jacen and Tenel Ka.

 _I've got a bad feeling about this, he said to himself._

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han made a perfect landing. He could have docked his ship closer to the military base, but he'd chosen not to. He and Leia were out of government service now, although Han did get a choice amount of government contracts. However, his reasons for choosing the commercial landing site were not entirely rational, which he was well aware of.

Returning to Carida was emotionally overwhelming. Not only because Jaina was graduating, and at the top of her class, just as her father had done over three decades earlier, although that was

certainly part of it. Memories began to flood his brain, and not necessarily pleasant ones.

He remembered the pride he'd felt as a young lieutenant, how proud he was of his accomplishments, and finally feeling he was where he belonged. That hadn't happened until the moment he was accepted into the Imperial Academy.

He'd worked hard; his spotty schooling had not kept him from earning top marks, and his less than reputable background seemingly erased. He'd done everything that was asked of him and more.

But the emotion he remembered most was loneliness.

Being older than most of his classmates had made him feel isolated during training. He did have fun with Mako Spince, who was older than he was, and to Han's mind had a self-destructive streak, but he'd really felt close to no one. He was respected by his fellow cadets, to be sure, and Han was always willing to help them with academics or piloting, but most of them had had very different life experiences. Han had always suspected that life as a petty criminal was not that common of a childhood experience, and he was always vague when it came to his background.

That loneliness didn't deter him from excelling, though. He'd ended up at the top of his class.

But the most vivid memory of graduation day was watching as his classmates were joined by their families, being holo'd and hugged, all of them smiling. At that moment, he'd never felt so desolate.

And that feeling only became worse with time. Han's life had made him wary of getting close to anyone, and making friends was hard. He wanted to tell people about himself when they were out drinking, but he could only imagine their expressions-some would be disbelieving, some would be disgusted. So he never came forward.

What Han did have was a solid set of principles, and he stayed true to them, which made dealing with fellow cadets—but most especially superior officers-trying, and it became more so as time went on. The petty rules drove him crazy, even as he abided by them. The graft, the bribery, the corruption, which seemed to be not even acknowledged by most of his fellow soldiers, angered him, but he kept it inside.

It was the speciesism, sexism, and racism that made him the craziest. He'd lived among numerous species all of his life and had been friends with many of them. He did not regard humans as superior; if anything, he felt humans were among the most base of creatures. Again, much as it disturbed him, he kept it to himself.

He'd thought about leaving several times, and those thoughts were becoming more and more frequent, but being in the Navy was who he was, and he had no idea where he'd go from there. He'd planned a career as an officer, and for once, he wasn't an outcast.

But then there was the day he was ordered to beat a Wookiee with a neuronic whip and then skin him. And that was Han's breaking point. He'd refused to comply with the order.

The only good thing to come of that was that Chewie had become his best friend in the universe, and that, he knew now, was a good thing. At the time, after he'd been cashiered out, the Wookiee was the only one that would have anything to do with him. Han told Chewie that he didn't have a life-debt; that he'd done the deed because a Wookiee had sacrificed herself for him, and that Chewie was free to go.

Chewie had bared his teeth and had gone on such a rant that Han finally gave in.

A better friend he could not ask for. But it'd been so difficult after being cashiered. Respectable work wasn't given to those with dishonorable discharges.

And it wasn't the smuggling that bothered him so much, but the loss of identity. Han had had no idea who he was after he'd been booted into the streets. It had taken him a while to realize that he was actually a worthwhile person, and it hadn't happened until he'd met a farmboy and a princess during what would become the seminal journey of his existence.

He was determined to make sure that no matter what, their entire family-especially him-would support Jaina, no matter which way the fates bent.

He stood up straight, took a deep breath, and was prepared to be the best father any young woman could ask for.


	3. Chapter 3

WHERE WILL YOU GO?

Chapter 3

One hovertaxi was insufficient to contain the entire party, especially since one of them was a Wookiee. They needed four of them.

Leia squeezed Han's hand. She knew her husband was in a hard place today, and she knew he didn't want to discuss it, so she offered what silent comfort she could. He squeezed hers in return, more desperate than affectionate.

It wasn't likely he'd run into any old comrades, if that was one of his fears; while many Imperial soldiers defected to the Rebel Alliance, more of them had stayed behind, out of fear, out of ambition, out of the sense that there was nothing to be gained by joining the other side. Many of them, Leia reasoned, were either dead or, if they'd been fortunate, retired. Han didn't need that added strain, on top of so many others he was experiencing today.

Han's emotions, she'd discovered once she'd gotten to know him a little better, were a complicated mix, and talking about them did not come easily to him. He was more open with her than anyone, yet there were still topics he wanted to avoid. His time in the Imperial Navy was among them.

Leia had known within minutes of meeting him that he'd had to have had some sort of military background. No one without training could shoot as accurately as Han could. And even though he was quite cocky about it, his estimation of himself as a pilot was well-deserved; he could think on his feet and come up with solutions almost instantaneously. They weren't always pleasant solutions, but it wasn't long before she'd come to respect his talents in that regard, even as she shot well-aimed barbs in his general direction.

It had taken her some time to learn what drove the smuggler.

For the young Han, Leia knew what he'd regarded as his one chance at respectability had blown up in his face. When he'd been cashiered, no matter how righteous the reason, he'd been cast adrift. But she'd seen that the longer he stayed with the Rebellion, the more comfortable he'd seemed identifying with them. He even took a commission as a general near the end of the war. He was never completely at ease with it, and had retired after their honeymoon, but while he was a general, he'd done it well. Leadership came naturally to him. Even before he'd accepted the commission, he was always willing to go on the most dangerous missions, and he was the only one who had been willing to risk his life to save Luke from dying in the deep freeze of Hoth.

Chewie, who always understood his friend, was not the type to keep quiet, however. He softly arwooed to Han, {it will be all right}.

Han simply nodded as they exited the hovertaxis at the base entrance.

The ensign at the post requested ID. "Solo," Han announced to the young woman.

"Jaina Solo, yes. There are reservations for a party of fifteen, with one infant."

Han took a rapid count in his head. "Fifteen? There're only fourteen of us plus the baby." _Which_ , he said to himself, _is way too many people on my ship._

"That's what it says."

"Let me take a look at that," Lando said, stepping forward. Han glared at him. Lando smiled and shrugged, and the ensign handed him the list.

"Can you read off the names, please?" Han asked the ensign in a less than pleasant manner.

Lando stepped in. "Let me take care of this...Han Solo, Leia Solo, Anakin Solo, Jarik Solo, Jacen Solo, Tenel Ka Djo with an infant, Luke Skywalker, Mara Skywalker, Ben Skywalker, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Brendahl Slart, R2D2, C3PO and Jagged Fel."

Leia could feel Han's anger at the last name listed.

"Han," she warned him quietly, giving his hand a hard, warning squeeze.

Their seating places were given on a small datapad, which Leia took.

"I can't believe-" Han began to snarl.

"Han, don't!" Leia stage-whispered sharply.

"In case you don't remember, he broke her heart," Han hissed back.

"That's not what today is about, and I suggest you either behave or be gone," Leia snapped quietly. She was really not in the mood for Han's feelings toward Jag Fel. Jaina had confided to her that it appeared that their romance was in renewal, but Leia hadn't passed the information on to Han, not wanting to put up with his reaction. She knew she probably should have, but it was just as well that he found out here; if Han was going to launch into a tirade, it would be later on, after the ceremonies were over, and preferably in their hotel room, where no one would hear him, and she could pretend to ignore him.

Fortunately, the rest of the family's uncertainties had been put to rest for the moment, and there was a festive air about all of them. Jacen and Jarik were joking around with each other, leaving

Tenel Ka to roll her eyes, part of the look of bemused exasperation women who loved their men seemed to understand. Anakin was carrying Ben on his shoulders and they both were loving it. Mara and Luke were smiling, and it seemed that their doubts were now at least temporarily out of mind. Luke had been a Rebel soldier and remained proud of that fact. His expression seemed to say that he knew his niece was going to do well.

Han was aware that if he didn't start manning up, Leia would have it out with him later, and that was not something he relished. He was still hoping Luke might be in the mood to get drunk later. It was hard enough being at his alma mater; now there was the question of Jagged Fel, and it was not improving his mood. His whole body felt tight and uncomfortable, as if his skin was having a hard time containing his thoughts, and his hands were sore from clenching the yoke on the ship, even though once they made it to lightspeed, he customarily announced 'you are now free to move about the lounge.'

He gave Leia a thin smile and she nodded at him, her eyes warning him to be a gentleman. Or else.

01123581321345589144233377610987

No sooner had the family been seated then Jarik, who was constitutionally incapable of sitting still, began kicking his legs and squirming about. Han was about to tell him to knock it off when Chewie bopped the boy gently in the head. Chewie was good-humored and patient with the energetic child, who had the attention span of a pittin. _Of course_ , _Han grumbled to himself, he's not the one who gets the weekly comms_ _insisting we should medicate the kid._

Han was usually able to deal with him; he himself had been an active child. He had, however, learned to focus at a very young age; coming back with empty pockets to Shrike always had very unpleasant consequences. Since Jarik didn't have to worry about being beaten within an inch of his life, it took some of the urgency out of the equation. Jacen was also good with Jarik; as different as they were temperamentally, they got along extremely well. Jarik had been very young when Jacen had gone through his nightmare times, and he considered his brother a role model.

Jagged Fel was not there when they arrived. Han was hoping that maybe he wouldn't come. That would have been his preference. But it was not to be. Sure enough, Jag arrived, in uniform since he was on active duty. All of the other family members greeted him warmly; the boys all liked Jag. Most people did. Then again, there was only one father to Jaina Solo and he was intensely protective of his only daughter. Han made a valiant effort to be stiffly polite.

While waiting for the festivities to begin, Luke, Jag, Lando, Jarik and Anakin talked enthusiastically about ships of various kinds. It was one of the rare conversations Jarik was willing and/or able to focus on. The only other ones Han and Leia were aware of were smashball, racing, and mechanics, and those were touched on.

The music started, and the crowd went quiet.

 _This is really happening_ , Han thought mournfully as the procession began. He looked about for her, wondering if they still went by height. Apparently not; Jaina was short and would have been near the start of the line, but some other sort of order was used.

Han, since he was tall, had been in the back section of the line when he'd graduated from here more than three decades earlier. He remembered it well; every cadet looking straight ahead, just as this group was. The march was a more natural step than had been trained by the Imperials, but they looked focused and solemn, the same as he had. They were in dress uniform, and all were immaculate.

Han remembered that he'd been fastidious with his grooming at the Academy. He remembered thinking, _finally, I've made it. I'm respectable_. But respectability had been thin gruel compared to the loneliness.

He was wondering what his daughter was thinking. She had a family she knew respected her, even as they worried about her. She would never know what it felt like being totally alone on one of the most significant days of her life. That brought him a small measure of comfort. He would be there for his little girl, today, and always, whether he liked her choices or not.

Except, maybe, when it came to Jagged Fel. As far as he was concerned, the jury was still out on that one.

The young man seemed to be as intent as Han was while searching for Jaina.

Jacen, who was as tall as Han, spotted her first. "There she is."

Han watched as she marched with her comrades. Her hair was done up in a tight bun and there was a slight smile on her face.

 _She never can do it like the others_ , Han observed, and again wondered how long it would be before his daughter's acerbic tongue got her in trouble. She was an officer now, so perhaps she'd do what he'd done-swallow it all.

"She looks great," Leia observed.

"Yeah, she does," Han had to admit.

"Jaina's graduating with highest honors," Jag added.

"We're aware of that," Han informed him, trying to keep his tone neutral. He really didn't want to

be chewed out by Leia. He was, once again, going to swallow it all.

Han decided that Luke was going out drinking with him tonight whether Luke liked it or not. Anakin would probably want to come as well, which might make things easier—or harder—he wasn't sure. Jacen, of course, didn't consume intoxicants, and he had a baby daughter he shared responsibility for. Han wondered what was going through Jacen's head right now. He certainly looked as if he was proud of his twin. Tenel Ka, not a woman given easily to smiling, was now doing so, and of course Anakin was grinning broadly. Brendahl was filled with pride and it might have been possible that there were tears in her eyes. Jarik was standing on his seat, yelling, "GO JAINA!," much to the amusement of the crowd and embarrassment of his parents. Leia was going to have to educate the boy on behaving in public. Again. For the thousandth or so time.

Han gave a watery smile as the new officers assembled. And for some reason, dust got in his eyes at that very moment.


	4. Chapter 4

WHERE WILL YOU GO?

Chapter 4

The graduates were seated. Han hoped that the speeches would be shorter than at his graduation. Leia had told him not to hold his breath. She'd been around senior officers from many worlds, and far too many of them loved nothing better than to hear themselves talk.

There was the usual duty-honor-courage theme that pervaded every military graduation, but the general in charge of operations at Carida was far more laconic than many. He even smiled at the graduates on occasion, something that never would have happened during his graduation. He told the graduating officers that he was proud of them.

Honor court was next.

Han remembered being called to come forward.

There had been no one he knew or cared about to share his success that day. He could feel the ache in his heart again, as real now as it had been on his graduation day. But he couldn't help feel his pride swelling as Jaina was named. Unhappy as he was about her career choice, he knew she was amazing, and worthy of the honors she'd received. She was brave, intelligent, and with the combination of her Jedi and military training, unstoppable.

She's an adult now, Han reminded himself. And you have to treat her like one.

He just wished the damn dust would stop getting in his eyes.

01123581321345589144233377610987

The ceremonies were pronounced closed, and the young officers marched out. The families and friends of the graduates were invited to gather on the academy lawn with the graduates for holosnaps and holovids.

Jaina raced over to them, shouting out their names, and first ran into Jagged Fel's arms. He picked her up and they kissed in a way that Han and Leia did-in private. Han winced-hard. _She's an adult, he reminded himself again._

"Okay, put me down, let's not keep everyone waiting," Jaina told him once they'd ended their liplock. She then went over to Han and flung her arms around him. "Dad, I love you so much," she said to him. "I know you didn't want this for me, but you never told me I couldn't do it, and you never said I shouldn't. And I love you for that."

Han was trying very hard not to let the dust—or anything else—affect his eyes in that moment. His baby girl had just given him a gift; he was determined not to squander it.

Han snapped some holovids of her with the entire family around her, exchanging hugs, kisses, good wishes, and a few choice barbs-it was, after all, a Solo-Skywalker family get-together. There was laughter all around. The love they all shared was like the warm sun of the late afternoon, everyone glowing in golden light.

Dinner was next on the agenda, with Jaina and Jag claiming they had to get changed. They'd meet in two standard hours.

Han didn't want to think about that.

Leia took his arm in hers. "C'mon, Captain. I'll buy you a drink."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Jaina had arranged for the family to meet at a restaurant in a nearby park, her logic being that now that the ceremonies were over, the kids would want to run around and the adults, save for Jacen, would want to drink. He and Tenel Ka took turns holding Allana, who then was passed around for all to enjoy.

"I want another baby," Mara said wistfully.

"I know you do," Leia said. "Please tell me your husband is knowledgeable about how these things are accomplished." This caused a roar of laughter at the table and Luke's face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"We're going to start trying," Luke said. "I'd like a daughter."

"The greatest joy and the greatest sorrow in life is a daughter," Han said quietly.

Luke turned to him. "I know it's painful sometimes. But I see how much you've loved raising Jaina, and how much love she has for you, and I'd like to know some of that. We have more fun with Ben than we'd ever imagined, even though we're exhausted most of the time. When does that get better?"

Han narrowed his eyes. "I'll let you know when it happens."

"So, no reprieve when they grow up?" Luke asked him.

"Nope. You just worry about different things."

"Like Jagged Fel," Luke said.

"Yeah. Like him," Han grunted. The serving droid had come around and asked if anyone needed refills on their drinks. Shortly, another round was on its way.

"He really loves her," Luke said softly. "He wants to make her happy."

"And you know this how? From the Force?"

"That. And just watching both of them. I'm not _quite_ as clueless as I used to be," Luke laughed.

"Almost, but not quite," Han remarked, but gave The Kid an affectionate smile. To Han, he'd always be The Kid.

Han decided it was time to stop brooding and try his best to be happy for his daughter. She loved and appreciated her father even more than Han had known until this afternoon. He realized that he always had been standing behind her, whether it made him miserable or not.

He could return to being miserable after they got home. But not today. He wouldn't do that to Jaina.

Nor was he going out drinking later.

Jaina and Jag entered the restaurant after having forcibly moved Jarik, Anakin and Ben back indoors. Jag was kidding Jarik and talking mechanics with Anakin, Jaina carrying Ben and assuring him he could go outside again once he'd eaten dinner. Ben was not buying in.

Han turned to Luke. "Do you want another one?"

Before Luke could answer, Jaina came over and threw her arms around Han again. "Hey Dad. How're you doing?"

"I'm okay, sweetie," Han assured her. Jaina studied him carefully, as she'd been doing since the day she was born. Even when she was a newborn, Han felt as if there was nothing he could hide from his only daughter.

"Yeah, I think you are," she agreed. "Thanks for everything. Especially for not killing Jag." She kissed Han on the cheek.

Han turned to her. "Day's still young, sweetheart."

Jaina burst out laughing. "Dad, you're the best."

Han knew he'd never be the number one man in her life again. But he was fine with being 'the best.'


End file.
